Lost and Found
by maboroshi kaji1
Summary: Pan is being raised by her Ma and Pa in a small rural village town. Trunks is being taken on a tour by the local village leaders of the town to discuss the possibility of building a new Capsule Corp factory to bring life back to the dying city. When they meet Trunks instantly realizes Pan is more than just an average village girl.
1. Chapter 1

Pan was not in the mood to deal with this today. She had woken up to her Ma screaming to get ready for school and so she had put on a red shirt and some black pants before hurrying downstairs. Her Uncle was already eating breakfast and scarfing it down like the meal might run away.

"Slow down Uncle, that bacon oinked its last breath ages ago so it ain't going nowhere," Pan slurred in the local country accent that her mother detested. Her Uncle tried to say something around his mouth full of food but it came out as grunting noises. He took one great attempt at swallowing down the large amount of food but it got stuck on the way down and he gagged. Pan walked over and hit his back roughly a couple times before he was able to manage the task. He wheezed and coughed before taking a second to catch his breath.

Then he looked at her sheepishly, "I know Pan, but yah know how I can't hold my self back when it comes tah food," her Uncle frowned with bacon fat oozing down the side of his furry chin. Her Uncle was part wolf creature and had a thick brown coat along with beady little eyes. It annoyed her because well, because she was human and it caused a lot of confusion when she introduced her Uncle to people. Their eyes would dart from him to her in rapid succession and then she would just shrug. Her Ma explained that her Uncle was adopted by her family at a very young age. Though her Pa was a different race too…

"Still, better watch your self; soon you won't be able to sit in that chair to shovel your food down anymore. Oh well, you're a big boy I guess yah can decide for yourself right? I'ma be off to school now otherwise I'll be late, cya later Uncle!"

Her Uncle said his goodbyes and Pan went to put on her shoes.

"Remember to take a jacket Pan!" her Ma said as she hurried down the stairs. Pan looked up at her and replied, "Ma, I have no time for that, I'll be late!" and grabbed her book bag from the front hall hanger before yelling goodbye one last time as she ran out the door.

It was a brisk day in November so her walk to school would have been a pleasant one… were she not so late! Not a cloud in the sky and she could see other local's out and about doing their morning routines as she rushed past leaving a dust trail in the air. Her worn down bike had broken down yesterday after she took it down a hill in a game of chicken with some boys behind her school. Suffice to say it didn't survive the journey when she hit a large rock on her way down. She lived about 35 minutes away from the school biking and the bell would ring in 5 so she full out ran. Oh no! If she were late again her sensei would probably make her stand out in the hall holding the heavy water buckets again. How embarrassing!

* * *

Trunk's was having a terrible day. Some clients had called him down to this site in the middle of nowhere to try to convince him to build a Capsule Corp factory and department store there. 'There is a growing commercial need here,' they said. 'The people who lived in this village were hard workers,' they promised. 'If he would build here then it would bring life back into this dying city,' they begged. Looking around this place it just reminded him of any other rag tag village in the middle of farming land. The people here had that dead cow look in there eyes as they went about there menial tasks and opened up their shops. In the whole village there was one Movie Theater, one bowling alley, and one primary, middle and high school. Everyone knew everyone and daily life was obviously dull and boring.

'No promise,' he thought. Trunks saw no future in this village filled with its boring people and boring life style out in the middle of absolutely nowhere. What would attract people here? Certainly not the local food, which his clients had been so kind to treat him to not even an hour ago. Trunks had never tried natto, fermented soy beans, before but once was definitely enough.

The two clients were leading Trunks towards another plot of land for him to observe and he resigned himself to the grim prospects. He followed along as they turned the corner of the Town hall when he suddenly felt a large gust of wind blow past him. Trunks whirled around to look at what had caused the freak gust when he saw a girl with short black hair running at an inhuman pace past the townspeople. Trunks immediately took off after her; he wanted to know who she was. He heard his clients call after him and he just waved back at them grinning as he ran, 'let them stew on that a while.'

He quickly caught up to her and ran alongside her right side. She was perspiring even though it was a bit chilly out so he figured she must have been running a while. When she turned to look at him he could see the shock on her face, "H-how?"

Clearly she had never met anyone who could run as fast as she could. He saw a flash of hurt pride run across her face as she ran even faster trying to outpace him. Trunks grinned at her fighting spirit as he caught up to her new pace again.

She made a cutely annoyed sound and with an obvious grunt of effort she forced herself faster. Together, they ran through town at speeds that surpassed the slower paced bikers and pick-up trucks on the road, leaving them in the dust. The villagers all watched in utter shock as the two youth's practically flew past them, it was unnatural.

As they ran he saw her eyes focus on their destination, the local high school. It looked nothing like the high school he had gone to in the suburbs, it was less modern and more run down, and it was much smaller. Right when they were about to reach the gates she leapt over them and the guard posted out at the front in a great bound. She did two gymnast like spins in the air and landed on the other side gracefully on both feet. When she turned around she looked back at him through the bars and blew a raspberry at him and ran off towards the school.

"Hey Pan! You know you can't do that!" yelled the officer who had been guarding the schools gates. He ran after her but he never stood a chance, she was faster than the wind.

Pan got to class a minute after the bell rang and was forced to stand outside the door with those god forsaken water buckets on her shoulders. There were two filled to the brim with water and they hung from either side of a broom stick. The ultimate in shame was when some senior girls walked by and giggled at her state. They made jokes at her expense and she replied back with the middle finger.

Pan thought of the boy she had just had a racing match against. He looked older than her, probably in college, and he wore a very expensive black suit and tie. That was pretty unusual around this neighborhood and even more unusual was that he could keep pace with her, though she had won of course. Who was he? He wasn't from around here, definitely a rich city boy. I hope I see him again, we can race again maybe. He probably was in track in his old school, if all city boys are that fast I can't wait to move there.

Trunks decided to wait outside the school for her; he had nothing better planned for the rest of the day. Plus, this girl Pan had a really high energy level for someone so young and human. She was also very cute; he remembered how she pushed herself to go faster than him and how he had let her take the lead at the end. Sure, her little act at the end was childish but the flips over the gate had been pure gold.

Something was bothering him though. She seemed familiar, her name certainly was, his best friend Goten's baby niece that disappeared years ago had been named Pan. This Pan was about the right age, had the right amount of speed for an untrained Saiyan, and, from what he had seen in pictures, had the same hair type and facial features. If this was "the Pan" then he had an even bigger incentive to wait out here to confirm. Not only would Goten's family be ecstatic but so would his own.

He sighed as he looked down at his watch, it had been an hour and he was bored. Not only that, but he was starting to draw attention now that it was later in the day. He was dressed like an upper class business man standing right in front of a high school… waiting. Okay, this looked bad.

Trunks was just about to relocate when the guard from earlier came outside led by a woman who was whispering and pointing at Trunks. Oh no. The guard came over alone and looked like he had seen better days. His neatly parted hair was mussed up and his glasses askew, he probably was in a terrible mood.

"Young man what are you doing hanging around this school? There is no loitering allowed around here," the officer said authoritatively as he smoothed his well trimmed mustache.

"Sorry officer, I was just waiting for my client's to meet me here. I seemed to have left them behind by accident and I'm not from around here so I found myself a little lost," Trunks lied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head for effect.

"I'm sure. Can I have your name and license sir?"

"Sure, my names Trunks, here you go."

The Police officer snorted and took his license. The officer started reading down the card and his eyes widened slowly as he looked up at Trunks, "You are the Trunks Briefs? The Trunks Briefs CEO of Capsule Corp?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Briefs! I'm so sorry for being so outspoken earlier! It's just I-I-I didn't realize who you were," the officer looked like he was just about to have a heart attack as he grabbed Trunks hand and shook it convulsively.

"It's okay, I understand don't worry about it," Trunks said hastily as he pulled his hand from the officer's grip. "But maybe you could help me out with something?"

* * *

I already have 59 pages typed for this story and I will be posting them up as soon as I get a significant amount of reviews for each chapter.  
Hope everyone likes my story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Glad that you guys liked the last chapter :) Somebody asked how many reviews I would prefer before posting chapters and I was thinking about 10 per chapter before I post. If I get that many I'll immediately post up a chapter as soon as I get home from work and classes since I already have a lot typed up. Enjoy!

* * *

Pan had been standing outside the classroom for a good 20 minutes before her sensei decided she had been punished enough. Now Pan sat in class being tortured by math. 'Maybe the water buckets weren't so bad?' she thought reflectively as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil nervously. The equations her sensei wrote on the chalkboard were just making her head spin.

Then Mr. Fuji, the guard who always stood outside the gates in the morning and had come to hate Pan with a burning passion, entered her class and walked over to her sensei. They seemed to talk something over before her sensei gasped and nodded. Her sensei turned towards the class and called out to Pan, "Pan, your Uncle's here to pick you up early from school. Apparently it's an emergency."

Shocked Pan quickly got up and followed Mr. Fuji out the class. As they exited class she grilled Mr. Fuji for more information, "What's wrong? What happened? Is my family okay?"

"They're fine, your Uncle said he has important business to discuss with you is all. By the way Pan, you could have told us you had such a celebrity of an Uncle! My, all this year I'd been treating you so improperly! Please, don't tell your Uncle for me? Put in a good word," Mr. Fuji was wringing his hands and looking at Pan as if she was in control for once.

"My Uncle? A celebrity?" Pan questioned disbelievingly as she remembered him stuffing his face earlier.

"Oh, don't be modest. He is the CEO of Capsule Corp and one of the richest men in the whole world," Mr. Fuji said dismissively.

Pan was just about to correct him and tell Mr. Fuji there had obviously been some type of mistake as her Uncle was not a CEO. But just as they were walking outside the gates there was a good looking purple haired man in an expensive suit waiting for them. This was the same weird man she had raced to school earlier.

"Pan!" he said waving at her and grinning like a fool.

"Well, off you go!" said Mr. Fuji has he pushed Pan out the gates and then locked them behind her.

"W-wait!" Pan stuttered as she turned toward the gates again, "this is not my Uncle!"

"Now Pan, we both know that's true but I have some important matters to discuss with you," the purple haired man said as he leaned down to her ear, "I want to challenge you to a sparring match."

Pan shivered a little and then felt disgusted, "I am not going anywhere with you!" She backed away from him and turned to run but he materialized right in front of her making her gasp in surprise. He did move fast.

"What if we take this conversation somewhere else? People are starting to stare. She looked around and noticed it was true but just as she was about to yell out that she didn't care he picked her up by the waist and lifted her in the air. He could fly!

"What the heck! How are we flying?! Put me down! .down!" she screamed as they flew in the air far above her small village and away into the mountains. Pan kicked, screamed, and punched the kidnapper the whole time. He didn't seem phased as she barreled into him with all her strength and simply maintained his hold on her till he eventually dropped down with her in a deserted area far away from civilization.

When he touched ground he dumped her unceremoniously on the dirt, "There happy? That was probably the most uncomfortable flight of my life and all I wanted was to spar with you."

Pan growled as she pushed up from the ground and attacked him suddenly, "Forgive me if I don't react well to being kidnapped. It has never happened to me before you asshole!" she punched and kicked out at him but the guy just dodged all her hits with ease.

"Hey Pan? Are you adopted?" the man asked her randomly as she tried to hit him in the face.

"What!? No!" she said insulted and tried to upper kick him in the jaw which he just ducked under.

"Are you sure? Do your parents look anything like you? Are they as strong as you or like to fight as much as you do?" he said as he caught her wrists just as she was about to grab at him.

"N-no! But what does that matter?" with one great pull she tugged her wrists from his grip and jumped back 10 feet.

"Well, my best friend Goten's niece who was named Pan has been missing for about 10 years now and you're about the right age, physical type, and disposition." He said getting to the chase.

"I am not adopted! My parent's would have told me!" she said confidently when really she kept thinking of the fact that her Pa was a little green man. He couldn't be related to her by blood…

Pan started attacking even more aggressively than before and was able to land a blow to his cheek making him grin even wider. What an insufferable jerk!

This went on for about 20 minutes before she was exhausted and paused for a moment to regain her breath. With her hands on her knees she leaned over and tried to calm her breathing. When she looked up she saw the purple haired man step closer.

"Now it's my turn," the man grinned in a way that made her go on high alert. He was up to something.

He put his hands together and started powering up an energy blast and instinctively she knew what was coming and jumped high in the air just before he released a circular blast of blue energy. It shot past where she was just standing and blew straight through a cliff side behind her as if it were butter. As Pan fell down from the sky she swung her head to where the blast had gone and saw that the blast had actually made it the whole way through the cliff, at least 200 meters deep, and her jaw fell down.

As she landed she stumbled towards him and swung her head back to the purple haired man who she could not help but stare at. He was smirking and looked terrifically cocky. "I thought… I didn't realize there was anyone else who could do that too," she stuttered out as she herself lifted her palm towards him and displayed her own ball of blue energy; though it was much smaller than his and flickered in and out as if it were about to die out.

"It's not just me, there are more of us," he said letting his smirk turn into a more serious grim line.

"Are they all that powerful?" she said in a breathe looking over her shoulder at the devastation that one blast could cause.

"Oh that? That's nothing," he said dismissively. She was flabbergasted, how can anyone be that powerful? She could not believe it… but she had just seen it. I mean, if he could do it… then what was stopping her from achieving that level of greatness as well?

"Could you teach me?" she said looking back up into his steady blue eyes.

"If you come with me to meet your family, then yes, I will teach you."

"My family is here, I have no other family." She didn't believe him, all he did was tell lies, her parent's would never deceive her like that. Not Ma and Pa, they were the most truthful people she knew.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to show you how to fly then either," he shrugged and started lifting off the ground slowly and turning away from her. He was just floating in mid air! No, she couldn't let him get away. He might be a liar but he was the strongest liar she had ever met and she wanted to learn to be strong like that too. She stumbled over to him and grabbed his arm before he lifted too far off the ground, "What if we make a deal?" she said in a rush.

He suddenly dropped to the ground and turned towards her, clearly interested. He was too close though, only about 5 cm separated her body from his, and she quickly back pedaled a few feet. Chuckling he tilted his head to the side cutely with his hair falling slightly in his eyes and asked, "What's the deal?"

She blushed and turned her head to the side, she had never felt this way around anyone and she didn't know if she liked it or hated it, "How about you teach me all you know and after, only after, I'll follow you to meet these people you claim are blood related to me."

He walked to her, closing the gap by a foot or two, and she immediately felt uncomfortable again. "I'm not one for compromising, you will come with me and only then will I be your teacher."

"No, I'm not ready for that. I want to talk to my parent's first and confirm what I already know. You, you are going to teach me because I'll be the best darn student you'll ever have. No one's faster, stronger, or a harder worker than me. I guarantee it." She said this with a strong conviction and stared him straight in the eye. He looked surprised at first and then a little proud.

"That's nice and all but I still don't see what's stopping me from picking you up, throwing you over my shoulder, and forcibly dragging you to your real home." He took another step towards her but she held her ground.

In fact she started to advance on him which only made him grin wider till she punched him in the face harder than she had ever punched anything or anyone in her life. He was taken by surprise and fell down unceremoniously on his butt. The shock on his face made her grin knowing she had beat him if even for a second, though unfortunately his perfect little face looked unscathed and he looked angry. All her bravado fell away as she could literally see the yellow colored energy radiating of him and then in a flash of light his hair turned violently yellow and stood on end! That was so not natural!

She turned quickly and started to make a beeline for her house. She ran maybe 40 feet before he materialized before her and she tried to skid to a stop but she ran straight into him. He wrapped his arms around her in a crushing embrace and she let out a squeak. Immediately he took off into the air with her in his arms and they were flying.

She gasped and then started kicking violently. She was like a wasp nest and every time he tried to get a better hold of her he got another punch or kick to his stomach, face, and arms. Finally he let go and she started falling and screaming from at least 10,000 feet from the earth.

She saw the ground come at her and she thought she would die and this would be the end. But then she felt the back of her shirt being jerked up just 10 feet before her face would have hit the ground. Her hands and feet dangled uselessly as she sobbed and tried to take in oxygen in fast and deep breaths. She felt herself losing consciousness when he pulled her up into his arms and shook her lightly, "Breathe slower! You're hyperventilating, it's okay I won't let anything happen to you! I swear it!"

She quickly slowed down her breathes and tried to calm down. Tears started leaking from her eyes and she wiped at them, aggressively leaving angry red marks on her face. He pulled her arms away from her face roughly and she growled back at him. She had never been manhandled this way by anyone before!

"Let go of me. Now!" tears were still falling down her face against her will and she couldn't even wipe them away. He slowly drifted the remaining feet down and set her on her feet but didn't let go of her arms.

She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and sighed while shaking his head, "Fine, I will train you. But I have to have your word that you won't run away from me once I've taught you everything I know." She started to shake her head to show she understood but he let go of her hands and grabbed her face stopping her with both hands and forcing her to look at him, "Also, the training's not easy, I will not go easy on you, understand? I will work you till your spent and have no will to fight anymore but you will continue to fight. Understand? And when we are done, you will meet your family whether you believe they are your family or not."

They stared at each other for a good minute before she grabbed his hands with hers and pulled them away from her face. "I will do whatever it takes to be more powerful, I am not weak. I agree to your terms."

He gave her a steady look and nodded his head, "Good, we will be camping outside for the next month, get used to it. If you don't mind I'm going to pick you up and take you to your new training spot, don't wriggle around or I might drop you again."

She gulped and reluctantly agreed. He grabbed her around the waist and started lifting off. She quickly grabbed at his shirt and let out another gasp. How would she ever get used to this?

As they ascended she looked down at the ground, the mountains, and somewhere far off in the distance, her house, all of it turning rapidly to specks. The wind became chilly, stronger and shivers wracked her body making her grip the boy tighter. She looked up at his face to see he was looking straight ahead, his hair still that brilliant yellow. His eyes were bluer than she remembered them being and with no pupil's. He really was something. Some type of jerk that's what! How could he treat her like that? These thought's kept repeating in her head along with the idea that she would steal all the training she could from him and then leave. Screw with her and get away with it? Forget it!

The flight was long and it gave her time to become accustomed to being high in the air with no vehicle to offer security, she even started to love it, but she could not get used to the close proximity of being with this boy.

The muscles in his neck rested under her fingers and they were hard, warm, and tense. The arms that wound around her waist where strong and his grip was unwavering. She felt like a swooning village girl, just like all those other girls who always called her a freak back home, and she tried to fight it. She decided a distraction was in order, "Boy!" she yelled out but the speed they were going at stole her words and gave them to the wind. She could barely hear herself. When he didn't respond she tried again louder, "Boy! How far are we from this training spot!?"

He looked back at her, his eyes wide and excited, "Close! Pan you'll love this place, I can't wait to show you!" He quickly turned his head forward again so fast he missed her blush, his smile was really cute. What was his name again? Something that had to do with undergarments she was sure.

Two hour's later she felt her eyes start to close and she tried to stay awake but the long flight had calmed her down plus the day had been an exhausting one. Within seconds Trunks felt her go limp against his chest and her breathing evened out. He smiled, all according to the plan. They had arrived at the place he intended to train her hour's ago but he wanted her to sleep first because he could tell how exhausted she was. He knew that as soon as they landed there would have been no calming her down enough to sleep. She didn't trust him enough. Trunks powered down from Super Saiyan and decided it was time to land.

He found a comfortable patch of grass and laid her down among the trees and rocks near the riverbed. He took his suit jacket off and placed it around her like a blanket. Then he looked around and gathered up some leaves to place under her head. She sighed and smiled when he swept her hair out of her face lightly with his fingers and he quickly pulled back like he had been burned.

She would be the death of him. He settled down on a rock near her and resigned himself to a bit of a wait.

* * *

Till next time ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm super stressed from studying for the LSAT so here's another chapter. Need something to relieve stress so here you go. :)

SweetenedSky: Pan is a lot like her mother, she won't run if she has a chance of becoming more powerful. If Trunks had not man-handled her and instead just showed off his strength to her she would have totally tracked him down and forced him to teach her his skills and not the other away around. Too bad Trunks can be so clueless sometimes from being so spoiled all his life. He just expects stuff to go his way. :P

hirayama-p: And I guess I'm terribly bad at negotiating lol.

* * *

She awoke to an itchy feeling near her temple and the more she tried to ignore it so she could go back to sleep, the more it bothered her. Kami's what was it? She moved her hand up to her forehead and felt something soft, squishy, and alive? OH Hellllll no.

Her worst fears were confirmed as she grabbed the annoyance with her hand and opened her eyes to look at the dangling critter squirming around in her hand.

"AHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed herself hoarse and stood up so she could throw the caterpillar as far as possible. Then she felt another itching sensation near her arm and when she found another green caterpillar crawling up her arm she opened her mouth and just as she was working up another, even louder, scream a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh! What are you thinking?! This forest is filled with creatures that could gulp you up in one bite and I think every single one knows we are here now." He whispered quickly near her ear. His body was tensed up against her back and his breath on her ear was making her blush deep red. She pulled away and pushed both her hands against him hard and scrambled away backwards without looking only to find her self crashing into the river that had been right next to them.

She fell backwards into the river and sunk like a rock. The cold water shocked her and she had no air in her lungs so she kicked quickly up to the surface in the midst of an adrenaline rush. The river was fast and she had nothing to grab hold too. Usually she was a pretty good swimmer but the shock had left her paralyzed and she sucked in huge amounts of water. She could vaguely remember the boy yelling out her name frantically before she went under again. Down she went, her vision fading out to black for the second time since she had met that boy.

Why was she so weak? She had not been this weak before she had met him; that she knew for sure. Maybe it was just that he was so strong that she now had someone stronger than her to actually measure her strength against for the first time. She felt herself lacking. She was weak.

That was her last coherent thought as she felt a now familiar set of arms grasp her around her chest to pull her out of the water. She was past shivering and felt the onset of hypothermia. It was November, and to cold to go out without a jacket, or so she had heard… from someone, who was that again?

"Pan! Oh Pan, don't die on me!" he shook her hard and didn't know what to do. He landed on the shore of the river with Pan in his arms. When he laid her down he started pumping at her ribcage with his fingers intertwined into a fist and he tilted her chin up so he could get air into her. He knew the basics of resuscitation but he was no doctor or lifeguard… but he was all she had.

He pushed her lips apart and breathed in and then pumped her chest. He felt ribs crack under his hands but he didn't stop. The cycle went on for a good minute before she coughed up water and it spilled from her lips.

When she had stopped coughing up water he lifted her up despite her pained groans and removed her wet clothes. Once she was naked he put on his long sleeved shirt and pants that he had taken off before diving after her in the river. This left him in his soaking wet boxers. He grabbed his jacket from the ground and wrapped it around her and him. Then he did the only thing he could think of to heat her up fast. He powered up to Super Saiyan.

She shuddered against him as he radiated strength and heat from the energy he expelled. As she started shivering he figured that was a good sign and wished he had a fire or blanket to help heat her up with… oh how stupid!

He pulled one of his hands away from her body and reached around the jacket to find his left pocket. Trunks hands searched around and grasped his pocketbook. He took it out, unzipped it, and pulled out capsule 024 containing a three bedroom house with one full bath, kitchen, and a living room complete with a fireplace.

He clicked the capsule's button and threw it away from them in the clearing next to them. Out of nowhere a capsule house popped into existence.

Trunks lifted up Pan and flew inside the house and placed her on a love seat nearby the fire. He switched on the fireplace and ran to both bedrooms and grabbed the comforter's from the beds. Then he placed himself next to Pan and wrapped her in his arms and placed the comforters on top. She continued shivering for a few more minutes but soon her face started to regain color and her body relaxed against his.

Pan's head lulled against his and he felt her snore near his ear. He sighed, what a day. He gazed down at the girl in his arms and couldn't imagine anyone else being this much of a handful; she was one of a kind. He would have his work cut out for him when it came time to train her. But first, he needed to take a stop by the look out to pick up some sensu beans… he had a feeling he would need quite a few, I mean they hadn't even started training yet! So, he waited for about an hour or so to make sure her condition stabilized and then untangled him self from her and the covers. He left the house with one last look over his shoulder and a prayer she wouldn't wake up before he got back.

* * *

Everything hurt. She was sweating and her joints felt horribly stiff. When Pan opened her eyes it took a second for everything to come into focus and then after that she felt lucid enough to try to get up to look at her surroundings. Two comforters were wrapped around her like a cocoon and when she tried to lift herself up from them she felt the worst pain she had ever felt coming from her ribs. She quickly laid herself back against the couch and waited for the pain to fade. Once it faded to a dull ache she did a quick assessment with her fingers across her midriff and found a couple of her ribs were broken. Great.

Some of the memories of what happened came back to her and she groaned as she pushed the comforter's off of her. She was so hot between them and the fire so she lifted her jacket and shirt, which were covered in sweat, off her body as well. Except it wasn't her shirt and these weren't her pants… and she was not wearing any underwear. She let out a little squeak and looked around to make sure Trunks wasn't around.

It was as quiet as a grave so she decided it'd be worth suffering the excruciating pain to go find another shirt to wear in this house… wherever this place was. Putting the jacket and pants back on she tried to get up and let out a little scream while she doubled over onto the ground. She laid there till Trunks got back to the house.

When he got back he thought she might be still asleep because when he entered it was so quiet, till he heard a whimper. In a rush he sped to the couch in front of the fire to find Pan lying on the floor in the fetal position looking terrible. Trunks quickly bent over her, "Pan, eat this, it will make you all better."

At first she was reluctant and wanted to tell him to go to hell but as he pushed the bean against her mouth she figured she'd eat the stupid bean to make him go away. So she opened her mouth and allowed him to press the bean in pass her lips and she chewed and swallowed. After a second she instantly felt fully recovered.

Pan jumped up so fast she almost fell over and then felt at her ribs, no pain, nothing. "What did you give me to eat? What was that?

"A sensu bean, they can bring you back to full health from almost death." He pushed his sweaty purple hair out of his face and behind his ear. Trunk's was mentally exhausted himself.

"That's so cool! Thank you!" she smiled up at him and put her hand on her hips. Except she didn't have the jacket buttoned up and her cleavage was on display for Trunks to see. He hadn't reacted to her body during the crisis situation earlier but now when she was healthy and smiling at him like that he felt himself blushing and staring.

When she saw that he was staring at her chest she looked down and blushed also. Quickly buttoning up she muttered, "Pervert." He instantly frowned at that and was about to protest when she replied, "But its okay, I think after today you deserve a bit of a peep show." At this he blushed again and stuttered.

"Kidding!" she laughed and looked at him with that smile again, "I think maybe you and I can be good friends."

"I'd like that Pan." He smiled at her in a way that made her knees go weak.

"So when do I start training?" she looked eager and excited now that she wasn't almost dying.

"Well, I figure we start bright and early tomorrow morning, say 4 a.m.? We'll first have to teach you how to fly and then we'll work on building up your strength," Trunks said.

"What about getting my hair to do that glowing thing?" she modeled her hands on top of her head in the way his hair looked when it was standing on end above his head.

Trunks laughed and said, "That's called becoming a Super Saiyan and I think you can get there… but you need to be willing to train till you drop. You are part of the Saiyan race and come from a very powerful bloodline. I was able to turn Super Saiyan when I was 8 and you're what 19? Shouldn't be a problem." He said as he walked over the loveseat and sat down amongst the scattered sheets.

"I'm 15," she corrected, "and what's a Saiyan?" she mumbled feeling like she was stupid for not knowing so much.

Trunks looked a little surprised and then shook his head, of course she was only 15. What had he been thinking? Still, he just couldn't believe she was 'that' young. It made him feel old even though he was only in his mid 20's.

"Saiyan's are descended from a warrior race that came from the planet Vegeta and were wiped out by a crazy planet destroying alien named Frieza. Saiyan's had a legend that a Saiyan would arise that could take his power to the next level and become a Super Saiyan-"

"And that's supposed to be you?" Pan interrupted with a condescending laugh.

"No, that's supposed to be your grandfather." And with that Pan stopped laughing and looked very serious.

"I'm guessing you mean the person you think is my biological grandfather but really isn't."

He looked up at her from his seat with a frustrated expression and then sighed, "Fine, that's beside the point. You won't be able to deny it for too much longer, not when you become a Super Saiyan yourself."

She huffed and looked away not wanting to deal with the sincerity and earnest feeling in his voice.

"What time is it? Oh wow, look it's really late, want me to cook you something and then we'll call it a night?" Trunks said.

"Sure, by the way, where are we? Whose house is this?" she looked around at the ritzy digs.

"Oh this? Luckily I was carrying around some capsules so I just set this up outside our training area." He shrugged.

"Wow, you must really be a rich CEO! This capsule probably costs what my parents make in a year," she gave him a sideway's glance as she took in the place she'd be staying in for the next month. "By the way, how old are you? You can't be much older than me."

"Well that's one of the things of being a Saiyan, though I'm only half, we slow down the aging process as we get older so we can fight longer. Saiyan's tend to love fighting; you're the perfect example of that actually." He smiled and started heading over to the kitchen.

"You didn't answer my question!" Pan said indignantly as she followed him into the kitchen and watched him take out the pots and pans to cook.

"You beat me at sparring and I'll answer any question's you want truthfully." He said teasingly.

"Oh Mr. Confident, well you'll regret that promise once I get some training down, I am a quick learner."

"Haha, oh I'm counting on that Pan trust me."

Trunks cooked them dinner, it was pretty terrible and consisted of mostly overcooked ramen and boiled eggs. But throughout dinner they joked, laughed, and bonded. Pan thought of her parents and how worried they would be but she decided once she finished training she would come back and show them what she had learned. They would be so proud of her they might ignore her running away for awhile.

* * *

Review please! Love the feedback 3


	4. Chapter 4

Got a practice test tomorrow and I've been pretty busy taking care of my nieces and my nephew but I have some time still to post a chapter. As always, hope you like it ^^

* * *

"Wake up!" Trunks yelled has he lifted her comforter up and pulled it off her. When she tried rolling into a ball on her mattress he picked her up and carried her over to the bath where he preceded to dump her in the Jacuzzi sized tub and turned on the shower head.

"Hey you!" she screeched at him as she stood up soaking wet from the shower in his clothes.

"My names not Hey You it's Trunks Sensei." He had gone into full military general mode and stood above her with authority leaking from every pore. "If you want me to train you I expect you to be washed, clothed and ready to train outside by 4 a.m. every morning got it?!"

She muttered a few curses and started stripping off the shirt she had on which made him blush and immediately lose all authority and his aloofness, "Wha-what are you doing?"

With the wet shirt pulled halfway up her breasts right below her nipples she looked at him like he was stupid, "Changing, do you mind?"

He turned around and proceeded to hastily stumble out of the room making sure to close the door behind him.

She smirked and felt satisfied as she quickly took a shower and pulled out a towel from the hamper. Teach him to treat her like that again, its not like he hadn't seen everything already anyways. Realizing she would have to walk to her room to get training clothes from the closet she wrapped the towel around her breasts. It covered all the essential's but not much else. Well, it looks like Trunks is going to get another show and for some reason that made her feel giddy and yet very embarrassed.

Pan proceeded to open the door and make her walk of shame. It was all his fault really, she reasoned. Trunks had been sitting on one of the chairs by the fire place deep in thought when he heard the door open.

What he saw made him feel more frustrated than ever, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you!" He got up and stepped away from her.

"Look, it's not my fault you decided it would be a good idea to dump me in the shower soaking wet without a change of clothes. I'm heading to the closet in my room to change. I'll be out in a minute." She looked at him and dared him to question the truth of her words.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have dumped you in the shower, I just forget you're… you know? Female." He looked ashamed and it was clear he was trying to look anywhere but at her.

That made her upset but she could understand where he was coming from, she hardly acted like any of the females in her village. She was to open with being around other boy's and acting like one. She sparred with all the boy's in her village at one point or another and won every time… which pretty much made her their hero. Sure, at first they resented her because she was a girl and had beaten them which hurt their stupid male pride. But when she beat them all it no longer was so embarrassing.

She was like one of the guy's and they treated her like one by including her in the telling of their dirty jokes, making risky dares up, playing pranks and jumping half naked with them in the local lake before she had reached puberty, which is what she had preferred… except not with Trunks. She liked Trunks in a different way that was certain.

"Well, I'm definitely female and I have all the part's that any other female does so never forget it o.k.? I'm not a kid and I'm not just one of the boys." She said this calmly and walked off to her room.

When she left Trunks grunted out, "Oh, I know Pan, trust me, I know."

* * *

A few minutes Pan came out wearing an orange one piece over a dark blue undershirt, both of which were too big for her, with a blue sash tied tightly around the middle of the orange jumper. The orange ensemble had a large circular black and white symbol on the back and an identical smaller one in front. The boots were her favorite part of the outfit though, since the rest was terribly gaudy, because they were comfortable, fit well, and were made for battle.

When Trunks saw her outfit choice he smiled fondly and said, "That's the outfit your grandfather usually wears to train and battle."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "So we gonna start flying anytime soon?"

"Impatient are we? Well first I need to know, do you know about energy?"

"You mean this?" she brought up the flickering blue energy ball onto the palm of her hand once again and showed him.

"Great! That's it, now if you can draw upon the energy in your body all you need to do is allow a little more to flow through and that ball will become a lot more powerful. Now, don't be afraid. Yeah, like that!" he grinned as the energy ball in her palm widened and became a lot stronger. No longer was it flickering and fading out.

"Now that you have that down all you need to do is channel that energy under you to fly okay?" he demonstrated by slowly pushing off the ground and floating a foot above it.

Pan scrunched up her face cutely and tried hopping off the ground repeatedly.

"No not like that," Trunks floated down and pushed her shoulder's down to keep her from jumping anymore. "It's not jumping, it's flying, you need to pull the energy out of your center and use it to help you fly."

With that Pan closed her eyes again and the wind started to swirl around her and soon she was hovering a foot off the ground just like Trunks had. She opened one eye and realized her feet weren't on the ground and she instantly dropped back down and stumbled into Trunks. He threw his arms out to catch her around the waist and she put her arms around the neck grinning from ear to ear, "I want more! This is sooo cool Trunks."

Her grin was infectious and he didn't feel like letting go but he knew if he held her any longer it would get too intimate to continue training so he released her from his grip.

"Okay, so now let's trying going up higher and maybe a little flying around?"

Pan was all for it and soon she was zipping through the sky as well as any Saiyan. He watched from a nearby tree branch as she did loop-de-loops and hair pin turns around trees including the one he was in. Her light heartedness was endearing and he felt himself thinking of her fondly.

Pan did a break neck stop to land on the same tree branch Trunks was in and she laughed infectiously at him, "I love flying!"

They had been outside for hour's and the sun was rising right behind her making her tangled black hair look like it was glowing about her.

"Now that you can fly do you wanna see why I brought you here?" he grinned down at her.

"Yeah, let's go."

And with that he jumped off the branch and flew off with Pan following in tow. Quickly though this game of follow the leader turned into a race and both of them tried to outdo each other in speeds, dodging trees and cliffs, and then Trunks led them to the largest mountain in the area. Pan tried to catch-up but flying was still fairly new to her and when Trunks looked liked he was almost about to hit the cliff head on she tried to warn him but he changed angles to go straight vertical up the cliff. Pan followed behind and tried to beat him to the top.

Trunks landed at the very pinnacle of the mountain a millisecond before Pan and when she landed they simultaneously both burst out laughing. When Trunks calmed down enough to stop laughing he stood up straighter and looked out at the horizon.

"Look out over there Pan!" Trunks pointed behind her and she turned to see one of the weirdest sight's she had ever seen. It was a huge and long crater that seemed to stretch from just below the mountain to off into the distance as far as she could see.

"What is it?" she said in wonder.

"That's the crater left over from an energy blast from your father Gohan after he defeated Cell."

"You're kidding me? How can anyone have that much power?! No-not that I believe you that the one who did this is my father... Anyways, Satan was the one who defeated Cell, even if I'm a country bumpkin even I know this fact."

"Satan did this?!" Trunks laughed out loud and wiped a tear from his eye in mirth. "Satan has hardly enough Ki to heat a petri dish."

"So you're trying to tell me that there's some type of world cover-up that hid the fact that a Saiyan was the one to actually defeat Cell? I don't believe you." Pan crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

He frowned down at her and said, "You never do." Trunks then jumped off the mountain top and flew back to the capsule house leaving Pan to stare after him and question everything she believed in.

* * *

Have a great weekend everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Got a midterm tomorrow but still managing to post of a chapter :) Plus, I don't know about you guy's but I'm excited for the 2nd season of Once Upon a Time tonight.

For those who reviewed: Thank you for your support! Here's an extra long chapter.

* * *

Trunks woke up at just before 4 a.m. and got up to wash his face and get ready for the sparring session with Pan that day. He was about to go to her room to shake her awake when he heard grunts coming from outside and when he looked out the window he saw Pan a ways off kicking and punching a tree into pulp. He walked outside and watched her go at it for a bit till the tree was decimated, "Good! This is what I like to see from my pupil, I don't even have to tell you to warm up in the mornings, you should do it before I get up."

Pan wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to him, she had wanted him to say something like that after the whole drama in the morning yesterday. She was serious about being trained and becoming strong.

"Okay, now that you're warmed up let's do some sparring and then maybe a little work out in the gravity chamber capsule I have."

"Whatever you say Trunks 'Sensei'," Pan replied saucily.

"We start now." Trunks jumped at Pan and she brought out her hands to defend. He grabbed both her hands and before she could respond he swung her around in a semi-circle by her hands and let go. Pan flew 40 feet and then stopped in mid air to redirect herself at Trunks who she sped at as fast as she could. Pan attempted to kick him in the stomach which was warded off with a flick of his hand. "Blocked, blocked, and blocked again," Trunks grunted out as he blew away all her kicks and punches. "You are too easy to read, it's all over your face! You need to suppress your thoughts and make your movement's seem random."

This went on for another 15 minutes before Pan grew frustrated and dropped down to the ground and without warning caught Trunks by his ankle and swung him around in the same way he had done to her. Trunks flew only 10 feet before he slowed and turned towards her, "Better. Now, continue."

They kicked, punched, and tried to outwit each other. About three hour's into the fight Pan started to feel real fatigue and she was sweating profusely. Trunks grabbed her upper arm and she used the slickness of the sweat to squeeze out of his grip and grab his arm in return. She proceeded to take his arm, lean down and heave Trunks up and over her shoulder. Just as he was about to stop upside down in mid air she continued her unrelenting attack on him by rising after him and delivering a series of punches and kicks towards his groin area. Trunks flew upwards to avoid her attack and Pan followed him. When she reached his height Trunks grabbed at both her hands but Pan was ready for that this time and took Trunks into a grapple and then dived at the ground.

They both struggled to get the better grip on each other as they plummeted toward the earth. Trunks was taller and Pan knew his head would hit the ground first so she held onto his stomach and continued forcing them down faster and faster. Just when they were about to reach the ground Trunks broke the grapple and sped away leaving Pan to eat dirt.

She saw stars for a second or two before her vision cleared and she saw Trunks walking towards her again with a worried expression on his face. She would not let him think she was weak again!

Pan from the ground put her hands together and built of the strongest amount of energy she had formed yet. The blue ball crackled and hissed as she took aim and shot it out at Trunks. The energy ball was huge and Trunks was taken by surprise by its strength as he caught it and tried to push it up into the sky. He struggled for a few seconds before finally winning the battle and forcing the ball far away.

Pan slumped against the ground and took in deep breathes as she saw Trunks simply push away the ball of energy that had taken so much out of her to create. Trunks walked over to her prone form and leaned over her looking none the least concerned at her tired state. Trunks hair seemed to be untouched from their sparring session while she was sure hers looked like a bird's nest complete with leaves, dirt and twigs. Self-consciously she pulled a twig out of her hair and tried to rake a hand through her black locks and found her hand was stuck in a series of knots. Great, here was the strongest and most attractive boy she had ever met and she looked every bit the small village girl she was.

He crouched down closer to her and offered out his hand. Embarrassed she took it and he pulled her up with him. Trunks then proceeded to take out a pocketbook from his jacket with the Capsule Corp logo on it. He pulled out capsule 088 and pressed the button on the capsule. Quickly he threw it a little ways away from where they were standing. Out popped a large alien looking saucer that seemed to engulf about half the clearing they had been sparring in.

He walked towards it and waved for her to follow. Up the stairs he went and pressed a series of numbers into the locking system next to the door on the weird building. The doors swished open and he led her inside the saucer into a circular room with a large column in the center that had a large amount of buttons and expensive looking equipment attached to every inch of its surface.

"What is this thing?" she looked around nonplussed at why they would be continuing her training in this thing.

"A gravity simulator, we'll be working on increasing your strength by training at gravity levels far stronger than Earth's norm. You ready for this?" he turned to her and gave her a measured look. Truth was she was more exhausted than she had been in her whole life and wanted nothing more than to eat and sleep but her pride and determination made a smirk come to her lips, " .on!"

"Good," Trunks said as he turned towards the column and touched a series of buttons. Instantly she felt her knees start to buckle under her.

"This is only ten times earth's gravity, by the end of the month I expect you to be training at 300+ you understand?" he turned towards her and was surprised to see her panting with her hands and knees on the ground. He stepped towards her and said, "Or maybe we can eat first and continue this after? Here let me turn it off-"

"No! Trunks don't you dare touch that thing! J-just give me a second to get used to it."

Trunks looked down at her disbelieving and then his face took on a look of patience and understanding. Pan looked down from his face and then at the floor. She saw the drops of sweat fall down her nose and make a lightning fast descent down to the ground. Drop, drop, drop her sweat fell like rain as she bunched her hands up into fists and then relaxed them so she could push up from the ground with all her might. First a kneeling position and then a crouch and then finally she arched her spine straight and stood up. After a moment of harsh panting Pan looked up and stared at Trunks straight in the eye only to see he was looking at her in wonder. Embarrassed, Pan looked away and said, "So what now Trunks Sensei?"

Trunks shook his head in disbelief, she was clearly already beyond her current limits and she wanted to continue? This girl had what it took that's for sure.

"How about 10 kicks and 10 punches and then we go eat? I'm starved. We will continue here after breakfast."

She nodded her agreement and watched as he took a seat on the floor waiting for her to start. Pan then concentrated on building up her muscles, she tried kicking her left leg up but found her self almost falling over when her right leg couldn't support her weight in this gravity. She tried again and again till finally she was able to successfully bring her leg up in a weak kick that probably wouldn't have taken out a puppy let alone a Saiyan warrior.

An hour later she finished her weak kicks and then tried some punches which she found vastly easier to accomplish. One, two…. three…. Fourrrr…. Fi-five…. And then the last five she was able to punch out much quicker and with more force than the previous. Was she getting stronger?

Then suddenly she felt like all the weight was lifted off her shoulders and Trunks came over to pat her on the shoulder, "I turned the machine off, you did really well and I wouldn't say that if it weren't true." She preened at the praise but then felt herself falling over and Trunks catching her about the waist.

"Tired huh?" he smiled down at her and she swooned a little. Oh, she was such a goner. Why did he have to be so cute?

He picked her up by her shoulder's and knees so he could carry her princess style out the ship. As he walked down the stairs she buried her face into his shirt and she smelled salt and detergent. It was sooo him and she loved it. Trunks looked down at her as she snuggled into his chest and felt embarrassed that she was obviously sniffing him. He had been sweating and he probably smelled terrible.

He carried her over to the kitchen area and sat her down in one of the chairs at the dining table made for four. She slumped forward on the table and rested her head on her hands about to fall asleep. Trunks pulled out the bag of sensu beans and broke one in half to offer to Pan. She took it from his out stretched hand and ate it slowly.

Seconds later she was sitting up straight at the table and looking at him imploringly, "What's for breakfast?" He laughed at her enthusiasm.

* * *

Apparently burnt bacon and rubbery scrambled eggs were on today's menu. Ugh, if only she knew how to cook… but she didn't. Her mother had cooked every meal in the house.

"You up for more training today?" he said.

"Sure, just give me a second; I need to visit the restroom." She said as she got up and walked over to the bath. Once inside she proceeded to pull the top portion of the orange jumper down and pull off the blue undershirt. Pan grabbed the shirt and started to tear it to shreds. She took one dark blue strip and tied it around her forehead to keep the hair out of her face and collect some sweat. Another strip was used to tie around her chest to keep it from jiggling around while she was training. She decided to leave the top of the orange jumper down about her waist; it just made her sweat more anyways. She looked at the mirror and feeling satisfied with her appearance, she walked out.

Trunks was chewing on a bit of burnt bacon when he saw her walk out and the bacon fell from his lips and he went into a coughing frenzy, "Wh-cough-did you-cough-to your-cough-fit?" She grinned and said, "What this? I just made some renovations to make it easier to fight in. What? Does it distract you? That makes it all the easier to defeat you Trunks Sensei and make you tell me all your dirty little secrets."

He immediately stopped coughing and his mouth formed into a grim line, "You'll need more than cheap trick's if you wanna beat me."

"Oh really?" Pan proceeded to walk over to him and practically sat in his lap. She leaned close to him, pressing her bound chest to his right arm and her arms encircled the back of the chair, effectively trapping him in it. Trunks backed up into the chair as far as possible and his face turned bright red. Her chest against his arm and her breath on his face was driving him to distraction. He should, he had to stop this… he had to feel a little more. She leaned her face close to his and he felt himself leaning closer to hers and-

And then she stole the bacon from his lap, backed away from him, and proceeded to chew on the offending bit of food with a smug look on her face. "Trunks sensei is easy to defeat because he hasn't fought any girl who was anywhere near his equal in strength before I bet. I have more than just my fists to fight with, I used to use that technique with the boy's in my village all the time." He frowned at her last sentence as she walked out the door towards the gravity chamber leaving Trunks to lean his head on his open palms trying to catch his breath.

When Trunks entered the gravity chamber a few minutes later he found the gravity turned up to 10 again and Pan doing a series of kicks and punches in the air much quicker than before. An hour later she slowed down after she was able to hit as powerfully as she would in Earth's normal gravity and looked over to where Trunks was on the floor watching her.

"What next Trunks sensei?"

"How about we turn it up to 20? Then do 100 push-up's, 200 kicks, and 200 punches?" he walked over to the column and pressed a few buttons.

Pan felt the same weight she felt before on her shoulder's trying to push her down but she fought it.

Their training continued without incident for the rest of the day and then on for another week. Trunks kept pushing the gravity level up, forcing her to battle past limits she had never known existed before or that such strength existed within her. The week after that one he started her on hand to hand sparring inside the gravity chamber. He had her flying around at 150 times gravity by the end of the week.

"Today I have a treat for you. I'm going to show you how to go super Saiyan," and with that he powered up and his hair flashed yellow and his eyes went that pure blue color.

Pan's crush for Trunks had been developing steadily day by day as he was a strong, wise, and a patient sensei to her. She would catch herself staring at him when they rested after a long sparring session, though she caught him looking at her a fair amount as well, or she would try to make contact with his skin as much as possible when they fought. In this secluded forest surrounded by no other human or Saiyan presence he was quickly becoming her world and she wanted to be good enough for him. Pan slowly stopped thinking about how much she missed her parents and more about battling and way's to one up Trunks in a fight.

When he went Saiyan for the first time in weeks she felt herself awed more than ever before. He looked really powerful and handsome. Pan found her self walking towards Trunks slowly and as she got closer he suddenly looked nervous, "Pan?"

She walked close enough that their chests were almost touching and then reached up with one hand to feel his golden locks and was surprised that they were tough and immovable versus his usually soft and pliant purple hair.

"I can do this too?" she asked in disbelieving.

"If you want it, then yes I know your strong enough now." He said throatily and stepped back from her. She was always flirting with him and as much as he liked it, yes he admitted that now, nothing could happen. She was 10 years younger than him, nobody would approve.

Pan straightened her back and replied, "Then how?"

"You have to want it and think of something you want to protect, something you can't lose. Use that as your power to draw out all your energy and turn yourself Super Saiyan."

Pan closed her eyes and thought. First thing that came up were her parent's faces, she realized now that they were weak and needed protecting. She would protect them. Pan opened her eyes and said, "Got it."

"Okay, now take that feeling you have and use it to power yourself up, control your energy, use it make yourself stronger to protect."

The energy that swelled around her was tinted red and she felt herself get stronger. She was on the edge of something, she could feel it. All she needed was something to tip her over the edge. She thought of her parents and her need to protect them and her power exploded around her. She screamed as she felt the surge of energy rip from her body but she had no control over it. Try as she might the energy was slipping away from her and she started to lose it. Powering down she panted and felt frustration at the loss of the power she desired so.

"That was a great try! You were almost there, I could feel it!" Trunks looked so giddy that she felt ashamed at her self; she had been so close maybe if she had pushed more?

They tried countless times over the following week to get Pan's unawakened power to come out but the most they accomplished was getting Pan to have better control over her Ki and sensing other's Ki. Trunks assured her that she would do this and it was not a waste of time to try to become a Super Saiyan.

One week of trying to become a Super Saiyan had caused Pan to become restless. This was her third week of training and she could not accomplish at 16 what Trunks said he had accomplished at the age of 8.

Pan snuggled in front of the fire with her comforter about her that night. Trunks had gone to sleep hours ago after dinner but she couldn't find it in her self to sleep when she felt like such a failure. Maybe Trunks was wrong and she really wasn't a Saiyan, he had gotten the wrong girl. Over the last few weeks she had started to believe his claims that she had been taken from her real family. Her Ma and Pa looked nothing like her, her Pa wasn't even of the same species as her and her both her Ma and Pa were weak. Maybe she had known all along? Well duh, it was staring right at her. All those whisper's behind her back in the village when they thought she couldn't hear. Even her supposed guy friends, she always heard there biting words.

Pan became depressed at her thoughts and a sob forced its way from her lips. As if out of thin air she felt Trunks lay a hand on her shoulder and she jumped out of her skin.

"Trunks!" she looked back at his face immersed in the darkness of the room with only the flickering light of the fireplace to illuminate his face. He looked ethereal and his hand that still lay on her shoulder felt light as a bird.

"You okay?" she nodded. "You wanna talk about anything?" and with that she looked away from him hastily. She was afraid that'd he'd read her face and know that there was something terribly wrong with her. That his words had was forced her to reevaluate her whole life and who she was as a person.

"Nothing is wrong Trunks sensei, I just am trying to think about a way to succeed in transforming into a Super Saiyan," she lied.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, what did you decide was the most important thing to protect?"

"My parent's, Ma and Pa need protection, they aren't strong like us." Then she resigned her self to tell him everything as she laid her head back. "But every time I think of them I feel a sense of betrayal as well, to think they might have lied to me all these years over something so serious? It used to be unthinkable."

Trunks took his arm from her shoulder and walked around the chair so he was in front of her. He crouched down slowly so he was at eye level with her in the chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. Boy did he have her attention now.

"I'm sure that those people who raised you just wanted to protect you as much as you want to protect to them. As misguided as their attentions were I'm sure they had the best intentions towards you, they did raise an amazing person and I can't fault them for that."

"But still, it hurt's… and wa-wait, you really think that? You think I'm amazing?" she looked so vulnerable in that moment he wanted to show her how much he thought of her. He leaned forward and tilted his head to one side, completely conscience of what he was about to do and just deciding not to care. It felt right and he felt he needed to do it.

"Pan, I think you are the most amazing woman I have ever met," he whispered right above her lips and then he kissed her. She was so soft, his hands rested on her arms lightly and his lips against hers molded perfectly.

Pan was so surprised that he actually kissed her that she didn't respond. He always seemed like he was off limits and her crush would never be played out in real life. Pan had been so sure that no boy who was as handsome as him could feel like they wanted to kiss her. She played around and pretended she had experience with boys but she really wasn't experienced at all. His lips moved against hers and her inexperience and insecurities made her want to just fly away from this moment in time, "Stop."

Trunks pulled away from her quickly and looked a little stunned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force myself on you." He started to rise and Pan let him. She didn't stop him when he turned around and walked around her chair towards his room but as she heard a door squeak open she whispered out, "Trunks, is it okay if I think of you?"

A few moments of silence followed and she wondered if he had heard her question. Then she heard him whisper out, "I don't need protection." She blushed and felt embarrassed at her question, how stupid had she been!

"But you can think of me if you want." The door squeaked closed again and soon after she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ciao!


End file.
